


Remember When You Loved Me

by SilkySatan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cult Joseph, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon, Song fic, Tom Waits, Tom Waits lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan
Summary: "You’ll never be free of meHe’ll make a tree from me"Do you miss the man I pretended to be?





	Remember When You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Green Grass by Tom Waits. I strongly recommend that you listen to the song while you read this, even though ti isn't really about anything like this lol

_Lay your head where my heart used to be_  
_Hold the earth above me_  
_Lay down on the green grass_  
_Remember when you loved me_  
  
**“Do you miss me?”** the wind whispered. **“Do you miss the man I pretended to be?”**  
The sky was gray and the air smelled of rain. The wind played through the grass, making its way towards Robert. He laid back into its soft embrace, letting it tickle his palms.  
  
_Come closer, don’t be shy_  
_Stand beneath the rainy sky_  
_The moon is over the rise_  
_Think of me as a train goes by_  
  
_Clear the thistles and brambles_  
_Whistle 'didn’t he ramble'_  
_Now there’s a bubble of me_  
_And its floating in thee_  
  
The sun was setting. The wind tousled his hair and filled his lungs. Its touch was soft and inviting. Tempting. It took his breath away and replaced it with something else - longing. He had enough air to gasp out, “Yes.” His hands clutched at the grass, ripping out fistfuls in desperation.  
  
_Stand in the shade of me_  
_Things are now made of me_  
_The weather vane will say,_  
_It smells like rain today._  
  
**“Don’t. I’m here. He’s here. I am the air in your lungs, the earth at your back. I am the tree beneath which you rest, the well from which you drink.”** The clouds, dark and pregnant with rain, burst. In moments Robert was soaked to the bone, despite his leather jacket and thick jeans. **“Are you cold?”** the wind taunted, caressing his lips with warmth, and suddenly it was spring. The clouds parted to reveal the setting sun and the tree he lay beneath flowered in an instant. He was warm and dry. The grass wrapped softly around each of his fingers. His heart sank.  
  
_God took the stars and he tossed ‘em_  
_Can’t tell the birds from the blossoms_  
_You’ll never be free of me_  
_He’ll make a tree from me_  
  
**“Do you miss the man behind the facade?”**  
  
_Don't say goodbye to me_

_Describe the sky to me_

_And if the sky falls, mark my words_

_We'll catch mockingbirds_  
  
“No.”  
  
_Lay your head where my heart used to be_

_Hold the earth above me_

_Lay down in the green grass_

_Remember when you loved me_


End file.
